


Afterglow

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Hear it and believe it.





	Afterglow

He’s senseless, but it’s okay. Oh, it’s so, so okay.    
  


He can’t see but he doesn’t want to; his eyes fluttered shut when he let go, and hasn’t managed to open them yet. He’s fighting for air and he has too much; it’s heavy and it  _ tastes  _ like it fills the room, a touchable weight. He can’t get to move his limbs. Does he even have any bones left? Everything has melted, it’s so comfortable. He’s sticky. Yes, he sticks to the sheets and the sheets stick to him... but it’s so warm. So calm now.    
  


Breathe. Sink. Forever. Or just for a moment.    
  


He still wants to lean onto his hand, makes a futile attempt at pushing himself up onto all fours but ah, it’s ridiculous to even think about. With every inhale, he cools down a little bit. Oh, just give him a minute.    
  


Someone sees. 

Someone understands.    
  


An arm, an impossibly strong arm slides under his, grabs him by the shoulder, gentle as can be; it turns him around onto his back, onto another arm supporting his head, like the pillow he needs better than the one he’d been biting down on. Quiet sighs mingle with his, and careful, warm fingers cup his face, brush his damp hair away from his forehead.    
  


His body is being cradled by another. Steady and pliant, caressing waves to his moulding shore.    
  


He’s not heavy, he’s floating. That’s why it’s so hard to control his hand, but he finally embraces the waist pressing to his own. Lets his legs rest pushed to the others’. Runs a thumb over the sweaty skin under it. And opens his eyes.   
  


A smile greets him. Alive and beautiful. Familiar. Something that exists because he put it there. It amazes him to this day. But it… really does, and he adores the fact. He adores the smile, too. It’s so genuine. Sometimes he wonders if it holds the world together. He returns it from his heart.    
  


“Are you okay?” Viktor whispers.    
  


“Yeah, yes,” he hurries to assure, nodding.    
  


Oh, he’s so much more than that. He’ll tell later. Later.    
  


He feels tired now, but the bliss is… just not gone. It stays. Lingers. Dresses.   
  


It’s  _ them _ .    
  


Viktor plants a kiss right between his eyes. He inhales at the sensation. It’s so good to let him in. So good. Safe and warm and welcome.    
  


He could stay like this. Forever. Or just for a moment.    
  


The blue eyes look into his again.    
  


“I love you.”    
  


“I love you too.”    
  


He exhales.    
  


Then blinks, and gasps.    
  


“I mean…”    
  


He almost automatically reaches for his glasses. He searches for something, but no. It’s not going to be there.   
  


Viktor softly jests, “What  _ do  _ you mean?”, but he’s not fooling Yuuri. There is a tiny nervous quiver in his voice as he holds him, shifting a bit on the mattress.   
  


So Yuuri  _ decides  _ not to crumble.    
  


“I mean… I mean it, of course…” he laughs at the absurdity of the opposite. And because he’s baffled at himself. “I’ve… I’ve said it for the first time, haven’t I?”    
  


Viktor’s reaction is that little thing he always does when he can’t believe how sweet Yuuri can be. These are his words, not Yuuri’s. He asked once, blushed for days on end whenever he’d remember.   
  


A soft chuckle, and his head tilts to the side.    
  


“Yuuri. I hear it in everything you ever do.”     
  


There come the tears, the hot tears, no warning, no control; he suddenly hugs Viktor tight, fully aware that his face might be squished into the pillow over Yuuri’s shoulder, but he just has to. He has to. There is no other outlet to this enormous force engulfing his body. So he gives it back, oh, how he hopes to give it all back.    
  


Viktor giggles, affectionately surprised, and squeezes back. He always does. And always will. Yuuri knows. He finally knows. He’ll tell later.    
  


“I said it for the first time, too, you know.”    
  


“Viktor…”   
  


He’ll tell now. He decided. He wants to be strong and that’s that.    
  


He loosens on his grip, just a bit, so Viktor can prop back on his elbow and see his face.    
  


“This is only a huge thing for me, but… You’re the first person I believe that to. I believe it in everything you ever do.”    
  


And Viktor kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him…   
  


And they love like they don’t live forever. Just for a moment. 


End file.
